Different
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Momiji finds trouble walking home from the University and his lovers have to deal with it. AU. Foursome. Rape. Hatsuharu/Momiji/Kyou/Yuki


Title: Different

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 1/1 (Maybe more)

Pairings: Hatsuharu/Momiji/Kyou/Yuki

Warnings: Yaoi, foursome, rape, AU

Spoilers: None

Summary: Momiji finds trouble walking home from the University and his lovers have to deal with it.

Author's Notes: I'm tempted to continue this but I'm not sure.

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takaya Nasuki. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

It was unusually warm out, spring was still a few weeks away. Momiji closed his eyes as he walked down the campus mall on his way home. The sun felt good on the back of his neck. He stopped walking at one of the lawns in the middle of campus. He knew he should head home but he thought it would be nice to catch some rays. Putting his bag down, he sat in the grass. He put his arms behind him and leaned back closing his eyes. He could feel the sun's warm rays against his neck and face. There was a cool breeze that would pick up every once and a while making the temperature just right.

After about twenty minutes he was startled out of his doze when a soccer ball hit him in the head. He winced. He hadn't been expecting that. It hurt. He sat up and opened his eyes. The ball was sitting next to him innocently. He looked up there was a group of ten boys across from him. Half of them were shirtless indicating the separate teams.

Momiji blushed. One of the shirtless boy's approached him asking for the ball back. Picking up the ball Momiji threw it over his head. It landed a few feet from him and rolled the remaining way distance. Momiji blushed even more. He had never been interested in sports even as a child. The only thing he knew about soccer was that one team had to try to get the ball into the other team's goal, while the other team tried to stop them. There was a rule that had something to do with a player's hands but he wasn't sure what that was.

Momiji sat up and watched. He could still feel the rays on him and he was interested in the game. The boys were so carefree and relaxed with each other. It amazed Momiji how easy going they could be with each other.

No one he knew was that carefree. Not even Ayame, who was always so excited and cheerful. Shigure, who could share greatly in his cousin's excitement, was not as comfortable with Ayame as he should be. The Jyunnishi had grown up learning fear, hatred and betrayal and it stuck with them. There was still a hidden fear that any person that got close would be taken away. It took Momiji many years of faking smiles before the smiles could become true. To see people playing with each other without worry or fear was incredible to Momiji.

It took him about 20 minutes before he learned some of the rules of the game. He spent 20 more minutes watching the boys play in front of him. He turned away when they stopped for a water break as they decided whether or not to play another round. He didn't want to be caught ogling them.

"Hey," the boy from early called approaching Momiji. He had his shirt in his hand. Momiji blushed and looked away. "We're going to get something to eat at the cafeteria do you want to come?"

"Sure!" Momiji stood up gathering his things. He knew he should be getting home. Kyou would be mad at him if he spoiled his dinner but it was such a nice day. He never spent anytime at the campus and had yet to make any friends outside of his cousins.

He pulled out a lollipop as he followed the boys to the cafeteria. They ordered some pizzas and pulled a few tables together while they waited for them to finish. A few girls joined them.

Momiji watch the boys interacting. It was fun to see them poking fun or laughing loudly at a joke. They never raised their voices at each other or used anger as a shield.

"Are you a Souma?" One of the girls asked. She had pink hair in a long braid.

"Who's a Souma?" One boy said.

"You're not related to that jerk Haru are you? I saw him give this ginger kid a bloody nose." One of the boys said.

"No, she means Yuki. He's the school president and he's really good looking," another girl said swooning.

Momiji laughed. He covered his mouth. The group talking to him turned to him waiting for him to answer. "I am a Souma. Yuki and Haru are my cousins. So is that ginger kid, Kyou."

"Is Yuki single? Can you get me his number?" The first girl asked.

"Actually Yuki is seeing someone," Momiji said. For the first year, that he had been attending school here, he had given out Yuki's number to every girl that asked. At first he thought it was funny to see Yuki turn purple and try to think of an excuse when they called. That was until one of the girls had called at three in the morning.

"What about you, are you single?" The other girl asked.

Momiji blushed. "I'm seeing someone too," He apologized. He was saved from further questions when the pizza arrived. He only ate one slice. He knew Kyou would be mad at him if he wasn't hungry later. After he continued watching the people interact with each other.

When everyone was done the group decided to split up and go their separate ways. Momiji thought it would be a good time to get home anyway. After only a few feet he realized that one of the boys was following him. He slowed down. It was the same one that had asked him if he wanted to get something to eat. Momiji asked if he wanted to walk together.

"Sure where did you park?" The boy asked.

"I don't drive."

"I can give you a ride home if you want?"

"Okay! But if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Momiji agreed. He let the boy lead him to his car.

"I'm Akushi," The other boy said. "And you're Momiji right?"

"Right but how did you know?"

"We were in Communication 100 together last term. I sat a few rows behind you." Akushi parked behind the Foreign Language Building. He had a little old truck. He unlocked Momiji's door and went around to his own. As soon as Momiji was inside he pulled out of the parking lot.

Momiji waited until they got out to the main road before he started giving direction. "I have to stop somewhere first. Is that okay?" Akushi said interrupting him.

"It's okay." Momiji pulled a lollipop out of his bag. It was strawberry. Akushi pulled up into the driveway of a Greek House. It was old and it smelt bad from the truck. It had a couch in the lawn and a few cans littering the ground. "Is this where you live?"

"Mmmhmm," Akushi turned off the car. He leaned over the seat and pressed his lips against Momiji's. The lollipop got in the way. He pulled it out and dropped it to the floor.

"Stop." Momiji said. He knew there was no way he could over power Akushi. He might be able to escape if he was fast enough but he wasn't going to try unless he was sure he could get away.

"Why? I saw the way you were watching me. I know you like boys." Akushi leaned closer.

"I have a lover. He would be mad."

"He doesn't have to know." Akushi leaned closer his lips against Momiji's. "He must not be a very good lover. You can't go around looking boys the way you do and not expect them to want you. You have to learn that." Akushi pressed his lips to Momiji's

---

The house was an old Souma residents all the Soumas that had gone to school had lived there at one point. Hatori had lived there when he was an under-grad and so had Momiji's father. It was a small house there was a small front room a family room and a conjoining kitchen in the back. There was one bedroom and a visitor bathroom downstairs as well. Upstairs there were four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The bigger room had its own bathroom. That was Momiji's room; that was all of theirs.

Momiji entered his house quietly. He dropped his bag at the door and pulled of his shoes carelessly. He walked into the family room and slumped over on the couch. Haru sat on the loveseat with his legs up. He was watching a wrestling match on television.

"Where the hell have you been?! You nearly missed dinner!" Kyou yelled. He stood in the entrance to the kitchen. He had a spatula in his hand and he was waving it around angrily.

"Well he's here now, isn't he?" Yuki asked. He entered the room from the hallway that led to the stairs.

"Well he could have called if he was going to be late! What if I had only made enough dinner for three people because he wasn't here?"

"I don't see how that's a problem you always make food for six people even though there are only four of us here." Yuki argued.

"If you don't like how I make dinner you can do it yourself you damn rat!" Kyou yelled.

Momiji sat up. "I'm sorry I was late. I'm going to take a bath."

"Momiji?" Haru sat up and turned off the television. He watched Momiji walk passed Yuki and into the hall.

"I didn't do anything don't blame me!" Kyou yelled.

"Haru?" Yuki looked over at him for a clue as what to do.

Haru knew Momiji the best. They were both the same age and that naturally brought them closer. But it wasn't until High School that Haru really got to know Momiji. There he learned all of Momiji's usual behaviors and even his unusual ones. "We should leave him alone. He wouldn't talk to us until he's ready."

"That's stupid. If something is bothering him he shouldn't hold it in." Kyou retorted.

"If all of us handled are emotions like you do none of us would even be here." Yuki argued.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kyou yelled. It wasn't true that he was the most vocal about things that bothered him. But if he was angry or upset by something everyone would know it. He would snap and become angry with anyone even if the problem wasn't with that person. Usually, Kyou was able to burn off his annoyance this way, but sometimes he would be forced to come forward with what was bothering him. Then he would approach the subject in a very quiet and soft voice. Kyou hated to show any fear or worry. Admitting that he couldn't handle something on his own was one of the hardest things for him to do. The few times he had come clean however he had learned that fears were usually justified. He also learned that opening up with his worries made them easier to take care of. "We can't all be as unmoving as you are!"

"I'm not unmoving; the stupid things that upset you just don't bother me." Yuki said calm as ever.

Kyou glared his face turning red with angry. "So you were just coddling me all of this time! No don't answer that you'll probably just coddle me some more!" Kyou hissed. He threw the spatula on the ground and made his way across the room towards the stairs. "I don't need your damn pity!"

Yuki stepped in front of him. "Let's just have dinner," He suggested. He tilted his head to the side and smiled apologetically.

Kyou stared at him. He had proved to Yuki before that, that look did not affect him. He could prove it to him again. He would have to but his stomach growled loudly. "Fine! But only because I'm hungry."

---

"How was school today, Haru?" Yuki asked. He sat at the table across from him. He had a bowl of rice with chicken and vegetables on top. Kyou had even put leeks in his, even though he always said it made him taste like leeks afterwards.

"I sort of, got lost." Haru hated the fact that he still had a hard time finding things. It hadn't been a real problem before. In high school he just followed Momiji to class each morning and back home each afternoon. When he was younger he always had Kyou to show him where things were.

"Haru you've had the same classes for three weeks now," Yuki said before Kyou could say something worse.

"Well I did make it to class but I was late. The teacher is used to me coming in late though so it wasn't a problem. But she did ask me for your number, Yuki," Haru explained. Yuki blushed brightly.

"Haru you didn't?" Kyou said with a mouthful. Some of it spilled out when he spoke. Haru was always so protective of anyone he was close to. The only time he had ever tolerated anyone else was when Kyou was dating Tohru.

"No, I didn't, but it was close." Haru smiled slightly.

Yuki smiled. "That's good Haru." He knew that most people saw him as unapproachable at the school. So it wasn't uncommon for his cousins to be approached instead. Kyou was always the best at turning them down gently but firmly.

"Hey! Why didn't you ask about how my day was?" Kyou stabbed his food with his utensils.

Yuki ignored him. "For spring break I was thinking that we could go to the beach house. I spoke to Hatori today and he thinks they will be there too."

"I'm not going there with all those people!"

Haru smiled. He also ignored Kyou's ranting. "Who did he think was going?"

"He, Shigure and my brother, maybe Kisa and Hiro, Kagura and maybe Miss Honda and her friends," Yuki said he counted off the people on his hands. He realized that was more people then he originally thought.

"Hell no I'm not going then!" Kyou moved uncomfortable in his chair.

"If you are going I will go." Haru put his empty bowl on the table. "It will be better than staying here with him."

Yuki smiled. He stood up and started clearing the table. "I'll make the plans for us."

"Why the hell don't you want to stay with me?!" Kyou yelled the rage in his voice was louder than ever, making it clear that he was hurt by the comment.

"I'm not staying around here to listen to you brood. 'What is Yuki doing?' 'What is Tohru telling him?' 'I'm going to the roof don't bother me.'" Haru used a high pitched voice to mime Kyou's.

"I don't sound like that you idiot!" Kyou noticed Yuki fill another bowl of rice, vegetables and chicken. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bring this to Momiji."

"Didn't you hear Haru? He said to leave him alone!"

"And I did. Now I'm going to bring him something to eat." Yuki explained. He pulled out chopsticks and a napkin.

"Well don't give him vegetables from that bowl it has leeks in it!"

"Momiji likes leeks." Yuki made his way out of the kitchen.

"Now both of you are going to taste like leeks!" Kyou yelled after him. He slammed his fists on the table and glared after Yuki.

---

Yuki made his way up to their bedroom. The door was partially open and he entered without knocking. He went into the bathroom but it was empty, and unused. He turned and went back out of the bathroom. Momiji was sitting on the bed his back against the headboard his legs pulled up close to him.

He smiled and put the bowl of food down on the table beside the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed in front of Momiji. "I brought you something to eat."

"Thank you." Momiji said softly he didn't move to take the bowl.

"You didn't take a bath?"

"I couldn't." Momiji closed his eyes and looked away. He shivered.

Yuki tilted his head to the side. "Momiji?"

"I want Hari." Momiji said softly.

"Hari's five hours away."

Momiji looked up his eyes were wide and wild. "I want Hari. I want Hari. Please Yuki. Please get him!" He reached over and grabbed the sleeve of Yuki's shirt. "Please Yuki! Please! I want Hari! I want Hari!"

"Momiji?"

"I'm calling him." Yuki turned his head to see Haru and Kyou standing in the door. Kyou stood still in the doorway, but Haru made his way inside. He told Hatori briefly that Momiji was asking for him and then he hand the phone to Momiji.

"Hari? Hari. I need you. I need you," Momiji said softly. He started to shake as he listened to Hatori. "No! Hari I need you! Please! Please come." A few tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his face. He handed the phone back to Haru and rolled onto his side tears falling freely.

"What did you do to him?" Kyou asked his voice was soft but it was still accusing.

Yuki glared at Kyou. "I really don't think this is a good time for you." He stood up and followed Haru out of the room as he continued to talk to Hatori.

Kyou glared he had a retort on his lips he knew it. But he held it in. Yuki was right. Whatever was going on was not Yuki's fault and Kyou's crude way of approaching things wasn't helping. He looked over at Momiji curled up on the bed. He was torn by staying with him and trying to help even though he knew he wasn't the best at that sort of thing or going with Haru and Yuki.

"Kyo-Kyou?" Momiji lifted his head. He smiled slightly when he saw him. "Kyou can you…"

Kyou stepped closer taking Yuki's place on the bed. He leaned closer. "Can I what?"

Momiji sat up and moved closer to Kyou. He pressed against his side and put his head on Kyou's shoulder. Kyou stared down at him for a long time before he moved his arm to wrap around Momiji's. "Don't you think Yuki would be better for this?"

"No, you."

Kyou blushed. He didn't understand why Momiji would pick him for this over the others. Yuki was much better at comforting people and Haru was good at taking care of Momiji. But Momiji thought he would be the best for this. He sighed. "Well if this is what you want we have to do it more comfortably."

Momiji pulled away slightly. Kyou moved so that he was sitting against the head of the bed. Then he held open his arms. He blush slightly and almost put them down but Momiji crawled right in them. He put his head under Kyou's chin and he laid his body pressed against Kyou's side. Kyou carefully put his arms around Momiji. This was the reason why Momiji wanted Kyou instead of the others. He was strong enough for Momiji to feel protected with him around but he was so careful that Momiji would never feel trapped. If he wanted to get away from Kyou he easily could. The others wouldn't realize that Momiji needed to get away from them and would continue to hold on as he wiggled and squirmed.

They sat in silence for a long time. Kyou was still tense during the entire ordeal, but he didn't push Momiji away. He knew Momiji wouldn't have asked him specifically if there wasn't a good reason. He only started to relax when he felt Momiji's breathe even out and realized that he was asleep. Kyou's hold on Momiji tightened but he relaxed more and he stretched against Momiji ready to fall asleep as well.

"Hatori said he would come as soon as he could," Haru said. He came into the room and froze in the doorway. Yuki was behind him and he had to look around Haru to see why he had stopped.

Kyou stared at them. He knew they were going to start fussing in moment and it was really going to tick him off. But Yuki stepped around Haru and went over to the bed. He sat down at the end. He faced Kyou and Momiji. "Did you find out what happened?"

"No. He just asked if I could, if I would…" Kyou blushed and looked away.

Haru stood at the end of the bed behind Yuki, joining them. "Well Hatori seemed very concerned about Momiji. I feel like Momiji is seeking him out like child would seek out a mother or father after skinning his knee."

"Momiji didn't skin his knee." Kyou didn't really understand the reference. He knew Momiji wouldn't seek a parental figure over something so petty. Maybe Kyou would have thought differently a few years ago but he knew Momiji was stronger than he gave him credit when they were younger.

"Something else happened though. The look in his eyes when he was pleading was haunting." Yuki shivered. He leaned back slightly looking over his shoulder. "That's what you mean, right?" Haru nodded.

"But he has the three of us here. Certainly anything that has happened, at least one of us can handle it." Kyou voice was small and weak.

"Maybe we could help but Momiji doesn't feel like we could." Yuki touched Kyou's foot trying to reassure him. He wore white tube socks. Yuki squeezed his toes.

Haru felt a little more sympathy for Kyou at the moment. He didn't really understand why Momiji was running to Hatori at the moment. The four of them had been living together for two years now. They didn't get on much better than they did before. But they were always there for each other when it was really important. "It's going to be over five hours until he gets here. I think we should try to get some rest while we wait."

Yuki stood up from the bed. "I have homework due in the morning that I better get to." He looked pointedly at Haru.

"I could probably get some things done too," Haru admitted. It wasn't that he was the worse procrastinator in the world but he had gotten a reputation of pulling all-nighters at least among the four of them.

"You two can't just leave me here," Kyou called out to the pair.

Yuki furrowed his brow. "I don't have a problem with you coming."

"What about Momiji?"

"He's asleep now. He'll be alright."

"He wanted me to…" Kyou blushed unable to finish his sentence.

"If you feel like you should stay, you should."

---

When Hatori arrive nearly six hours later, it was Haru that got up from the couch to answer the door. It was a little after midnight and Yuki had since joined Kyou and Momiji in bed. Haru thought that it would be better if one of them remained awake for Hatori's arrival.

Hatori stepped in and took his coat and let himself into the living room. He put the coat over the back of the couch. He looked around the room.

"Momiji's upstairs sleeping."

"Please don't tell me I came all this way only to find out that you three handled this yourself." Hatori voice was stern and strict. He had been driving for over four hours and the only blessing he saw was that Ayame hadn't been in the car with him.

"He fell asleep after I spoke to you. He hasn't said a word about what was wrong but we all agree that he isn't acting like himself and he isn't acting not like himself. He even wanted Kyou to hold him." Haru explained he led Hatori up the stairs to their room. He knew Hatori had lived in the house before but right now Haru lived there and it was polite to show him the way.

Haru moved out of the way once inside the door. He pulled out a chair from the vanity that sat in the corner. He sat down.

Hatori paused in the door. Momiji lay on the bed next to Kyou. His fingers were clinging to Kyou's shirt but he had mostly moved away from him during his slumber. Yuki lay on the other side of the bed well out of reach of the other two. He sat up when he felt Hatori's presence. He slipped out of bed and moved to stand next to Haru. He blushed slightly about his state of dress even though he was wearing a full set of pajamas.

"We should probably let him sleep." Hatori said in a quiet voice.

It wasn't quiet enough however, Momiji stirred and it wasn't long before he opened his eyes. He looked first at Kyou and recoiled away from him. He moved to the other side of the bed his eyes alight with fear.

Once he began to relax he looked across the room. He smiled slightly when he recognized Hatori.

Hatori came into the room and moved over to the bed. He stood in front of Momiji. "What did you need?"

Momiji turned to look at Yuki and Haru. "Can you go?"

The two were upset at first they didn't like that Momiji was pushing them out. Yuki recovered first. "Of course we'll let you be alone." He took Haru's hand and led him out of the room.

Momiji turned to were Kyou was laying his eyes closed. "And you."

Kyou stayed still for only a few seconds before opening his eyes. He was surprised that Momiji was aware that he had not been asleep. He grumbled but said nothing as he followed the others out of the room and shut the door.

Yuki followed his cousin downstairs to the living room. He sat down on the couch. He couldn't control his anxiety if he was standing. He won't pace like Kyou was doing, or he won't stare out the window like Haru was doing. He didn't want to look like he was losing control. He knew that if Haru and Kyou were going to worry themselves like this that he needed to be strong. Momiji would not be helped if one of them didn't remain strong.

It wasn't long until Hatori entered the room from that hallway. He walked quickly through it towards the front door.

"Where the hell are you going!?" Kyou yelled. He was frightened and it was easier for him to get angry when he was scared.

"To get my medical bag." Hatori left the room.

Kyou looked at Yuki, and Haru also looked at Yuki. Yuki wasn't sure what to say. Momiji didn't seem sick, or hurt at least nothing he had seen. Yuki frowned. There weren't many things that one needed their medical bag for that couldn't be seen by other people. Knowing that Yuki didn't know the answer Kyou turned away from him watching the entrance for Hatori. Haru continued to look at Yuki. He was going to have to keep an eye on Yuki. He was trying to be strong. Yuki had driven himself to sickness because he had tried to be strong in the past. He couldn't let Yuki suffer because he was trying to be there for them.

Hatori returned and Kyou was on top of him, cutting off his way to the stairs. He demanded to know what was going on.

"Kyou, move." Hatori stepped to the side and Kyou followed and he tried the other direction and Kyou put his arm up blocking his way. "Move."

"I want to know what's going on! I'm not moving until you tell me." Kyou's voice was quiet but it was filled with threats. Hatori wouldn't get around him until he met his demands.

"Kyou!" Yuki scolded. He stood up from the couch. "Momiji is sick or hurt upstairs and you're keeping him from the medical attention he deserves. You get out of Hatori's way right now or I will send you outside and lock the door."

Kyou glared at Yuki. He opened his mouth to argue to tell Yuki that there was no way a skinny guy like him could force him out of this house. But then Hatori cleared his throat. Kyou scrambled away from him letting him by. He moved over to Yuki in doing so. But he turned around and watched Hatori leave the room.

"I know you're worried about Momiji, but the best thing for him right now is to have Hatori look at him." Yuki touched his arm. He wrapped his hand around his bicep and squeezed.

"I don't like that Momiji can keep something like this from us." Kyou said. He looked away from Yuki. He felt guilty because he knew Yuki was right.

"I don't like it either." Yuki reassured.

"I don't think he's keeping anything from us," Haru said. His two cousins turned to look at him, both with curious expressions. "At least he doesn't feel like he's keeping anything from us. I think he's just processing everything. The first thing felt like he needed to do was take a bath, but he couldn't. Then he needed to see Hatori. I think once Momiji's needs are met then he'll be willing to talk to us. He hasn't talked to us because he's so focused on what he needs. Whatever happened to him consumed him so much that he couldn't think of us. He could only think of himself."

"Hopefully, Haru is right but if he is not, when Hatori is finished, we will make sure that he tells us what happens." Yuki swore to them.

Kyou turned to look at Yuki. "Even if Hatori says he's bound to keep everything confidential?"

"He wouldn't dare." Yuki promised his hands in fists.

Haru took a step back. He was surprised by Yuki's anger. He didn't usually raise his fists to anyone unless he was defending himself from Kyou or Black Haru. Kyou's look of approval scared Haru even more.

"But what do we do until then?" Kyou asked after a few moments of silence. He didn't think he could sit still and quiet right then. He would go crazy.

The answer was simple. Yuki pulled Kyou by the arm closer and wrapped him in a hug. Kyou struggled for a minute unsure of what was going on. There weren't many times where he and Yuki were openly affectionate with each other and most of those times happened in the bedroom. But he felt Yuki's head rest on his shoulder and he could feel Yuki's tense shoulders relax. He didn't even notice that Yuki had been tense and when he relaxed he realized that Yuki wasn't doing this for Kyou but for himself. It was helping Kyou though, being able to do something even if it was only comforting Yuki.

Haru stepped closer to them, but than he moved away. He moved closer again, but moved back after only a moment. He didn't want to intrude but he wanted to be included. It was a battle between both. Normally he would have walked away and not intruded. But he wanted to comfort Yuki. He wanted to support Kyou as well. Although he was strong and would usually express himself outwardly with a good fight there were parts of him that could be soothed and comforted as well. These parts of him usually never manifest themselves but were always there, always hidden.

Luckily for him the decision was made for him. Kyou grabbed his wrist when he moved closer the third time and pulled him in. He put his arm around him too. Never being thought of as good at comforting people Kyou was out of his element but after a night with Momiji clinging to him he had come to realize that comforting the people he cared most for was not weak or embarrassing. It was something Kyou could easily accomplish by just being there and Kyou felt, at least this time, that he was willing to do that.

--

Several hours later Hatori came down to find three of his cousins sitting together on the couch. Yuki looked like he had fallen asleep and Kyou too had his eyes closed but they opened when Hatori came in. He couldn't see Haru's face but he wouldn't be surprised if Haru was awake waiting for him to get down. Haru wouldn't settle if he was worried about something.

Hatori crossed the room again going to the front door. He paused in the doorway and turned to look at his cousins. "You can go see him now."

Kyou and Haru were on their feet immediately, tossing Yuki to the floor. Yuki groaned and sat up. He was about to reprimand his companions when he notice Hatori. He was on his feet quickly. "Tell us what's going on." Kyou ordered he was not going to let Hatori get away this time.

Hatori studied them carefully. He fidgeted with his sleeves. He shuffled his feet. "Momiji's upstairs he should tell you."

"Will he?" Yuki asked. He was concerned. He didn't want to let Hatori leave only to find out that Momiji wouldn't respond to their concerns.

"He will," Hatori started. At those two words Haru and Kyou started to the stairs. "If." They paused. "You are patient with him and you let him speak as he's able."

Haru seemed thoughtful at first but he quickly agreed with the assessment. That was Momiji's normal behavior. Yuki understood that Hatori knew what was going on and that he had a good idea of how Momiji would act towards them right now. He took Hatori's assessment to heart and promised himself that he would have patience with Momiji.

Kyou didn't stop to think about what Hatori said. It didn't make sense to him. "What the hell does that mean?"

Hatori narrowed his eyes. "It means if you go upstairs and start demanding that he tell you what is wrong that he will be too frightened to speak to you. And if he does end up telling you that you may have broken the trust he has in you. Trust that you may not be able to earn back considering."

"Considering what?" Kyou was focused on one thing and his mind wasn't listening to the reason that Hatori was giving him.

"I don't have time for this. I have to get to the Hospital." Hatori looked pointedly at Yuki. "If he doesn't behave I trust you to get rid of him. I wouldn't have Momiji under anymore stress tonight." Without another word Hatori left his cousins' house. Yuki followed after him to make sure the door was locked. If Hatori wanted to come back he would have to knock.

Haru kept Kyou in the living room until Yuki returned. Once he did he turned to Kyou. "Hatori's right. If you stress out Momiji I will get rid of you."

"Why are you telling me that? What about Haru? Whatever it is, I bet he's going to get pissed! And then what do you think is going to happen?" Kyou asked.

"Haru wouldn't stress Momiji out before he tells us what happened. Only after. If the news is that upsetting to Haru then it will be that upsetting to you and to me. I want to try to be there for Momiji but if our reaction is too much for Momiji then I would rather leave him alone than cause him any anxiety."

Kyou paused. He let what Yuki said sink in but only because Yuki promised to be just as harsh on his self as he was going to be on Kyou and Haru. Yuki was the only one of the three of them that could walk away from a person before he let himself react to them. If he felt like he was not going to be able to control himself he would leave even if that meant not knowing what happened to Momiji. He was willing to put Momiji's well being above everything else. Kyou thought Momiji's well being was most important as well, but his thoughts and actions often conflicted. "I'll try." He finally agreed.

Together they went up the stairs, Kyou was in the lead, however because the stairs were too narrow for all three of them to climb. They paused at the door, uncertain of who should open it. Finally Kyou did but only because he was closest to the handle.

When they got inside the room they realized right away that Momiji wasn't in there. The three young men exchanged glances. It came to Yuki first. He walked passed his companions and entered the bathroom. Sure enough Momiji was in the bath. He was sitting up. His eyes were closed. There was no water however, there was no soap. Momiji was still in his y-fronts even.

Yuki knelt down beside the tub. He was careful when he put his hand on Momiji's head, but he still startled anyway. Momiji looked over to him. He didn't pull away. When he saw Yuki he leaned closer. Yuki leaned forward and kissed his brow. Momiji closed his eyes.

Yuki looked back at Haru and Kyou. Haru was in the door, but Kyou was a little closer. He came further in when he caught Yuki's eye. He sat down on the corner of the tub. Haru stayed at the door. The state that Momiji was in froze him there.

"Hey kid. Do you want me to run this thing for you?" Kyou spoke. It was soft and calm the sort of voice that was only provoked when Kyou had ran out of steam, or had realized that anger wasn't going to work.

Momiji shook his head. "I can't get clean. My body wouldn't. Not until I, until you know."

"Momiji you don't have to say anything to us," Yuki reassured. Kyou opened his mouth to protest but Yuki continued, "Not until you're ready."

"I can't get clean, not until I confess," Momiji whispered. He lowered his head resting it on his knees. Yuki dropped his hand from where it was still place on Momiji's head. The young blond whimpered. "Yuki."

Yuki returned his hand quickly. He put his fingers in Momiji's short hair and stroked his thumb over the nap of his neck. "I'm here. I'm not leaving."

Kyou leaned forward and put his hand on Momiji's shoulder. It would be an uncomfortable position to maintain but Kyou was willing to do anything to get Momiji to speak to them. He didn't say anything but Momiji seemed to acknowledge him by leaning closer to him. Haru remained where he was frozen. Neither Kyou nor Yuki tried to move him and it didn't seem like Momiji knew that he was in the room.

"He had sex with me." Momiji said softly.

Kyou's pulled his hand away immediately as though he had been burned. Yuki's grip tightened however and he pulled Momiji's head back to make Momiji look at him. He tried to be gentle about it but he needed Momiji to look at him. Momiji's eyes were filled with tears but he was not crying yet. "He didn't have sex with you did he?"

"No."

"He…"

"No, don't say anything! I don't want to be a person who, who was, who was…I don't want to be that person!" Momiji's tears fell and he couldn't control them he sobbed. Yuki released him and Momiji buried his tears in his knees.

Yuki turned to look at Kyou. He could see that the message was clear to him as well. Kyou didn't have to be smart to know what happened to Momiji. He returned his hand to Momiji's shoulder, running it between his shoulder blades and rubbing circles there.

"No!" Momiji pulled away. He scooted to the far end of the tub. He looked to Kyou and to Yuki. He looked between them at Haru, and then he looked away. "No. I-I didn't fight. I didn't stop him. I said no. I said please. He didn't want to stop. I didn't fight him. I let him. I let him. He had sex with me!"

"Miji," Yuki's voice was quiet. "Why didn't you fight?"

Momiji sobbed and buried his face once more. He cried for a long time and no one disturbed him. "I wanted to be awake. I wanted to know everything he did. I didn't want to pass out. I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

Black Haru was in the tub with Momiji before the other two were aware of him. Black Haru took Momiji by the shoulders. He shook him. Momiji gasped in surprise, but once he realized who was in front of him he relaxed. He reached a hand between them and touched Black Haru's cheek. "Who did this?" Haru didn't push Momiji's hand away, but he was not going to be distracted.

"Don't leave me, Haru. Please." Momiji knew there was no helping Haru when he got like this but he didn't want Haru running off to seek revenge. He wanted Haru there with him. He wanted all of them.

"Tell me, brat!"

"Hatshuharu!" Yuki finally reacted. He stood from his spot on the floor and reached for him. He was pushed roughly aside.

Kyou caught Yuki and kept him from crashing to the floor. He made sure Yuki was alright and then he grabbed Black Haru by the collar. He had fought Black Haru many times before, they were mostly even, but he was able to take him by surprise and drag him out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"No, no. Kyo-Kyou! Haru!" Momiji cried after them.

Yuki made sure the door was locked and then moved to the side of the tub. "Momiji, can you take a bath now?" He asked softly. Haru and Kyou's fighting could be heard behind them. Kyou would probably end up in more pain then he had ever been before, but he would hold his own with Haru for as long as he could.

"Yuki, please make them stop." Momiji wiped tears from his eyes. He however, listened to Yuki and removed his y-front. Yuki took them from him and set them in the laundry basket. He ran the bath for Momiji. "Yuki please."

"There is no stopping Haru right now Momiji, short of knocking him out." Yuki found a hand cloth and soaked it. He began to wipe down Momiji's arms. It was difficult since Momiji was still on the other side of the tub.

Momiji whimpered. He stared at the door. He moved closer to Yuki when his arms were tugged. He didn't want Haru to be hurt and he didn't want him to hurt Kyou. He wasn't sure if he wanted that more than he wanted them to stay close by. If he spoke the name of his attacker he may be alone for a short while but his cousins would return and then none of them would be hurt. "Will you kill him?"

"No, of course not Momiji." Yuki poured water over Momiji's head it wasn't soapy so it didn't bother Momiji's eyes when it ran over them.

"Akushi." Momiji whispered. He said it louder and looked at Yuki. "He's in Kappa Pi Sigma."

Yuki froze. Every part of body him wanted to find the attacker immediately and make him pay. But his mind and heart told him to stay with Momiji. "I can stay." He offered.

"No. He can't die. You can't let them go without you." Momiji whispered.

"I'll wait for Hatori to return." Yuki promised. He stood from the bath and went to the door.

He left Momiji for a moment stepping into the bedroom. The room was a mess their dresser was in pieces, clothes were everywhere, the mattress was gone and the pillows were only feathers. Haru had Kyou pinned to the wall his hands around Kyou's throat. Yuki kicked Haru in the back of the head. The young man staggered away from Kyou and dropped to the floor. Yuki didn't both to check to make sure he was alive. He was well aware of his power and he hadn't kicked Haru with enough force to kill him.

Kyou looked grateful. He staggered over to Yuki and leaned against him trying to get his breathe back but also making sure that there was someone between him and Haru.

"Momiji told me who it was." Yuki said softly. Kyou pulled back and looked at him. "I want to wait for Hatori to return before we find this kid. He shouldn't be alone."

That seemed to satisfy him. He stepped back from Yuki and went into the bathroom. Yuki stayed in the room with Haru. He began to pick up the mess starting with the bed.

Kyou left the door open a little and return back to his spot on the tub. He watched as Momiji washed his hair. He then carefully washed the rest of his body. When he rose out of the water to get every inch of him Kyou flinched at the small trickle of blood that swirled in the water. He grabbed Momiji's wrist. The blond turned to him. "Can I?"

It took Momiji a long time but he agreed with a small nod. He wasn't afraid of Kyou. He thought that it would take more than one night before he was afraid of Kyou, Yuki or Haru. He also realized that the Kyou was really asking him if he was going to be okay. An okay Momiji was able to trust and be open. He was able to let his partners admire him and take care of him even if he was embarrassed or hurt. He didn't think Kyou expected him to be better right away, just eventually. Momiji knew here in his home with his lovers he would be able to recover quickly. It was later that day when he needed to return to the real world to his school and to his classes. That might not be as easy to recover from. Momiji stepped closer. He watched Kyou take his time cleaning him at first but eventually he closed his eyes and relaxed into the scrubbing. Kyou was gentle but he was very through. Momiji trusted the cat out of all of them to be the most concerned with cleanliness so he was sure that he would be cleaner after this bath then he had ever been when bathing himself.

In the bedroom, Haru came to, slowly. He rubbed the back of his head and he groaned. "My head is throbbing."

"Good." Yuki snapped. He was pushing the pile of wood that used to be their dresser to one corner of the room. It would have to be swept up later. The bed was already made. They kept spare pillows and sheets in the hall closet for occasions just like this.

"Oh god, Momiji." Haru buried his face into the palms of his hands. His body trembling slightly, with fear. "How can this happen to him?"

"It had to be him. The three of us would have been able to fight off any attacker. But Momiji he doesn't know how to do that. He has no need to learn it. He is too sweet." It was true, but it made it worse not better.

Haru hit his fists against the wall. "If I get a hold of him."

Yuki looked away since he knew who it was he felt guilty keeping the knowledge from Haru but it would just get him worked up again. Even if it didn't, Haru didn't need Black Haru in order to seek the revenge that he wanted so badly. Yuki sat down next to Haru. "Momiji's the one that needs us right now, not that jerk." This caused Haru to look up glancing towards the bathroom. "Kyou's there. Come on let's clean this up. That way we can get to bed when they're done."

Haru stood and silently began to pick up. He looked as guilty as he should be. It had been a long time since Black Haru had come through. If it was going to happen though, this would be the reason why. Yuki went into the other room to get a replacement mattress. They kept a couple just for these situations, even normally two of the three of them would get in a fist fight and usually the mattress ended up paying the price. Luckily the fight was less physical now then ever although even Momiji admitted that it would be weird if it ever went away completely.

When the bed was remade and the dresser was swept into a corner to deal with in the morning Haru and Yuki changed into their pajamas. Kyou lead Momiji in with his hands on Momiji's shoulders. He was dress in one of Kyou's big t-shirts and pajama bottoms.

"Momiji?" Haru looked at him uncertainly.

Momiji held out his arms and let Haru pick him up. Something he wouldn't let people do, he wasn't smaller than his cousins anymore and he didn't want to be treated like he was a baby. However, when he was younger he had always enjoyed being carried, no Yuki's shoulders, on a piggyback ride from Haru or Hatori. It brought him great comfort to be able to hold on to someone that he loved instead of having to watch them from a distance. He wasn't little anymore and he didn't indulge himself like he used to, but right now he didn't want to be anywhere else. Haru brought him back to the bed and laid him on it. Momiji scooted up to the head board bumping into Yuki. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Yuki. "Don't leave."

"We're not going to." Yuki promised knowing that Momiji meant, don't leave that night. Don't leave him to go take care of Akushi.

Kyou slid into the bed beside Yuki. He was still sore at Haru so he placed distance between them. He knew he wouldn't be angry once the bruises started to heal. "I plan to escort you to your classes and back from now on, you realize that."

Momiji smiled and he didn't protest like some might. He knew he would enjoy the time with Kyou even if he was just walking with him to make sure he got home safely. He flinched, when Haru lay down beside him putting an arm around him on top of Yuki's. "Sorry." Momiji turned his head to look at Haru. "I'm not scared. I promise I'm not. Not of you, any of you."

Haru looked sadly at him. "It's okay Momiji."

"No it's not!" Momiji cried tears coming to his eyes. "It's not okay. I've known you my entire life. It shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't be able to do this!" He sobbed. "I-I love you too much for this to matter."

Haru had his hands raised, not sure what to do with them, should he try to comfort Momiji or keep them to himself? He looked at Kyou first and then Yuki. "But, Momiji, it does matter. Did you see how Haru reacted?"

"Hey." Haru said softly. "What about Kyou?"

"What about Kyou!?" Kyou asked growling.

"The way you're all cuddling him and being nice to him, usually you have to code everything in the weird way you do." Haru pointed a finger at Kyou.

"Well I'm not going to be mean to him! Yuki said he'd kick me out if I acted up." Kyou pointed out but that wasn't the real reason. Still it was less embarrassing.

"Both of you shut up." Yuki warned.

"Who are you telling to shut up?!" Kyou growled some more.

Yuki opened his mouth to continue but was silenced by Momiji's giggling. They turned to look at Momiji. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's not different."

"What?" Yuki touched Momiji's wrist his touch gentle just like his voice.

"I thought it would all be different, but it's the same." Momiji explained. He laid down putting his head on the pillow.

Yuki glanced at Haru and Kyou, but neither knew how to continue. Yuki frowned at them and turned to Momiji. "I'm not sure I understand."

"I just thought everything would be weird after what happened, but none of you have really been weird. When you were fighting I realized that you're still the same people I know. Nothing is different now."


End file.
